Austin
by Mandabug100
Summary: A little SVU twust on the Blake Shelton song! EO very fluffy


_**Austin**_

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, characters or song_**

**_Summary: Blake Shelton's song with an SVU twist. EO_**

**_A/N: Just heard this on the radio, and had to write a story for it! I like writing song fics, there quick!_**

**_Austin  
_**

_She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answerin' machine is what she got  
_

Elliot and Olivia had been partnered for eight years.

They had had their ups and downs, but through thick and thin, they had remained partners.

Then, one night, all of that changed.

Elliot and Olivia had been working on a tough case. When it was finally over, he took her to a local bar. After downing a few drinks, and sharing stories about their most recent sorrows, Elliot had asked her to dance.

As they swayed to the music in each other's arms, the booze and feelings they had each secretly had for each other began to take effect.

Olivia let herself rest into Elliot's chest as his arms engulfed her. As the song slowed to an end, Olivia went to pull away and go back to her bar stool, but Elliot held her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" She asked unsure of what was going on. She knew she could never trust herself with a man she wanted when she was all boozed up.

"Don't leave Liv." He almost begged. "Just stay with me."

Olivia knew that he meant more than for just another dance, and at that moment, she was too caught up to care. She had glided back into his warm embrace with out as much as an argument. The music began again, and they started to dance, but Olivia knew better than to look at up him. With his close distance, and the contact their bodies were making, it could only spell disaster.

Unfortunately for Olivia, that was exactly what Elliot had wanted. He raised her chin with his finger so that she could look into her eyes.

"What?" She asked a little uncomfortable with the contact. It wasn't that she didn't want it, it was just that she knew she could never have him, not the way she truly wanted it.

"I just forgot how beautiful you were. Sometimes I need reminding." He whispered to her.

"I'm not beautiful El." Olivia said with a small smile.

"Yes, you are. It's just one of the things I love so much about you." He said, the beer making him slip up. He hadn't meant to say love!

"Wh, what?" Olivia asked, shocked at his confession, as accidental as it might have been.

"I, I didn't mean that." He stammered, as they stopped dancing and just stood staring at each other in the middle of the dance floor. "I mean, I did mean it, I just, I just didn't mean to say it." He clarified. "I mean, well, what I mean is…" He continued, trying to save himself, failing miserably.

Olivia quickly stopped his badgering by lifting her lips to meet his in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'm glad you said it El." She smiled. "I love you too." The beer made her brazen.

Elliot bent down, and captured Olivia's lips in a kiss once more, but this time the kiss was more intense.

"Let's get out of here." Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear when they finally separated.

He hailed a cab, and told the driver to take them to his apartment. Elliot and Olivia rode in silence, hand in hand. When they arrived at their destination, Elliot paid the cab driver, and led Olivia into the building. Once in the elevator Olivia drifted back into Elliot's arms, and began trailing kisses along his jaw.

When the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, Olivia was now the one leading the way down the hall to his apartment; the one he had bought after his divorce had been finalized.

Elliot turned to face Olivia when they reached his door. He captured her lips once more, and she didn't let him go. He unlocked the door backwards, and pushed it open, walking back with Olivia in his arms. She closed the door with her foot.

Elliot quickly pushed off her coat, and she did the same with his; letting them fall to the floor.

Elliot tossed his keys onto his couch and the two undid their gun belts and carefully laid them on a chair.

Elliot made no time leading the two of them to his bedroom. He pushed Olivia back onto his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders.

Elliot finally pulled away, hovering over his partner.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, not wanting to go too far to fast, especially while a little tipsy.

Olivia searched his eyes for a moment, just to make sure he really did care. When she saw how much love and desire were behind them, she just nodded her head, and smiled.

That night they made love in Elliot's bed. The next morning, however, Olivia wasn't so sure it had been the best idea.

Sure she had woken up happier than she had ever been. But as she realized whose arms were around her, the doubt that always seemed to plague her set in.

'I love the man sleeping next to me, but what if he doesn't love me?' She wondered. 'What if he had just said he had because he was drunk? Will he admit it if he doesn't? I can't do this! We work together! How am I going to be able to face him if he just wanted this to be for one night?'

The fears took over, and Olivia quietly made her way out of the bed, collected her clothing, got dressed, and ran.

Elliot woke up alone. He was afraid he would. He knew Olivia tended to run from love.

He tried calling her, but she didn't pick up her house phone. Her cell went right to voice mail. He left her a message on both machines to call him back.

Elliot showered and dressed quickly, and then rushed to the precinct. He noticed that her desk was empty.

He threw Cragen's door open without knocking.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Cragen just stood slowly. "She asked for a transfer." He said solemnly.

"What? Why? Where did she go? Is she back in computer crimes?" He asked desperately.

"She didn't say why. Just that she needed to get away." Cragen sighed.

"Where did she go?" Elliot asked again.

"Austin." Cragen simply answered.

Elliot froze. "What? Why?"

"She wanted to get away from the city. She said she needed to get far. Austin SVU was looking." Cragen answered.

And like that, Olivia was gone.

Elliot should have known she would have gone there. She had told him about a trip her mother and she had taken when she was a child. She said it was magical there.

* * *

Ten months later, Olivia Benson sat at her desk in an Austin Texas precinct. She was doing paper work, and thinking about home. She did that a lot. She missed Manhattan. Missed her apartment, which she was sub-letting to Casey's sister for another month or so. Missed her friends, sure Casey had visited a few times, but it wasn't the same. Munch and Fin had forgiven her for taking off, but she hadn't spoken to Elliot since that night.

She wasn't sure what made her run; it had been the best night of her life, but there was too much of a chance she would get hurt. Of course she was hurting now, but that was because of her own decision, not one of a man.

She sighed out loud. She knew what she had to do. She desperately wanted to her his voice again. Explain to him why she ran. Casey had been trying to get her to call him for months, and tonight, the pain of missing him was too much to bare. So she picked up her phone and in the empty precinct, she dialed his number.

It rang three times, and then the answering machine picked up. She listened to his familiar yet alien voice:

_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time  
I'm not buyin', if it's anybody else, wait for the tone  
You know what to do and P.S. if this is Austin  
I still love you_

Olivia's heart stopped beating. What had she just heard!

_The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be  
She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say  
But she heard three rings and then_

She hadn't been able to say anything into the phone. She just hung up. Her mind raced, for three days. Did he really still want her? Did he still love her; even after all she had done to him?

Finally, three days later, her questions became too much for her, and she decided to call again, although she didn't know what she'd say when he picked up.

She curled herself up on her couch, wrapped in a blanket as the phone rang three times, again she heard his voice:

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon and P.S. if this is Austin  
I still love you_

Olivia simply said, "1-235-555-6712" Then hung up. Saying her phone number had almost been too much for her. She hung up her phone as tears streamed down her cheek. Maybe he really had cared, really had meant what he said, and she ran. She was terrible.

_Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard_

That Sunday Olivia made it a point not to go out. She sat on her couch the entire day, waiting, praying, for his call.

Elliot had been on a fishing trip with his son. He hated it, but Dickie seemed to enjoy it, and that was all he needed.

When he got home that Sunday he checked his messages, and almost fell to his knees when he heard her voice. It was the message he had been waiting for for ten months. Maybe she did still care.

He picked up his phone, and dialed the number he had just heard. The phone rang three times, and then he heard her voice:

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you  
_

Olivia had recited her speech all day as she waited by the phone. There were tears in her eyes and her voice was hoarse as she said it.

She had prayed he would call and he did.

"Olivia?" Elliot simply choked. He couldn't fully comprehend what he had just heard.

"I still love you Elliot. I still love you." Olivia cried. "I'm so sorry I left. I shouldn't have. I was just so scared."

"I never stopped loving you." Elliot smiled. "I'd never hurt you. I'd do anything for you."

"Then, do you think you could buzz me in? I forgot how cold this city could be." She smiled.

Elliot flew to the window and looked down. There, on the sidewalk, right below his window, was Olivia. She was on her cell phone, shivering, and looking up at him. She just smiled when he looked out.

"Well Stabler? I'm turning blue out here." She laughed.

Elliot was snapped back to reality and buzzed her in. He rushed out the door and waited at the elevator as he heard it climbing to his floor.

As the doors opened he saw his Olivia standing there with her cell phone still in her hand.

Elliot dropped his phone, and enveloped Olivia in his arms. She captured his lips immediately, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood there, lips caressing each other's until they heard the dinging of the elevator doors trying to close.

Olivia pulled away and laughed. Elliot just smiled, and took her by the hand. He led her back to his apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Elliot," Olivia began. "I still love you."

"Liv, I still love you too." Elliot answered as he brought his lips back to hers.

The past ten months didn't matter anymore. They were finally back in each other's arms, and that's all that mattered.

_I still love you_

**_The end!_**

**_So tell me what you think. Just something a little fluffy for everyone out there!_**

**_Oh, and chronicle, if ur reading, i hope that ur doing better, and so glad to see an update!_**

**_For those who like my stories, you seriously might wanna check out Chronicleofabutterfiles stories!_**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
